Everyone Has A Secret
by Lorie's Random Fics
Summary: Raven and Robin secretly fall for eachother. But when an unsusspecting visitor comes, who knows what might happen between them. Chapter 2 is up!
1. Dreams and Reality

Raven just couldn't concentrate anymore...

As much as she tried to keep her mind off him she just couldn't. She tried to meditate, she tried to read her favorite books, she even tried watching beastboy and cyborg play their silly games… nothing. All the time she kept thinking of Robin, and she just couldn't figure out why. For the past week it seemed that he just occupied her mind, and when she saw him she'd feel funny and turn red. She had heard of love before, but she thought it wasn't possible for her to love anyone.

'This is so silly!' Raven thought to herself 'It's probably my mind playing tricks on me! I can't possibly…love… Robin. No that would never happen!' Even if Raven did possibly love Robin, she knew he would never want her. Robin, want Raven? Pssh! 'Mabey if I get a good nights sleep I'll feel better in the morning, yeah that's what I need!' Raven lyed in her bed and slowly drifted off to sleep. Not too long later she started to have a dream… but this couldn't be her dream, she would never dream of herself. This must be one of her friend's dreams, sometimes she would access their thoughts and dreams while she slept… or on purpose. The dream was of her, and Robin. Suddenly Robin pushed her down onto a bed, and started to undress her, then himself. He started doing 'things' to her, that she could have never dreamed of! These things made her squirm around in her bed. She suddenly awoke, as if she had a nightmare! "Oh my god, Robin was having sex dreams of me…" she said, a little to loud. Suddenly Robin woke up from his dream, as if something had cut it off. He lyed in his bed a while, thinking of the great dream he had. "Too bad Raven would never want me that way." he sighed. Then Robin heard a voice coming from the next room. Mabey Raven was up, he should go check on her. He knocked on Raven's bedroom door. "Are you alright Raven? Can I come in?" Raven was surprised and a bit nervious, after knowing about that dream he just had. "Um… yeah, come in." Robin walked into her room and saw her room as a huge mess. That dream must have kicked in her powers and destroyed her room. Raven was too busy thinking about Robin to notice. Then Robin looked at her and noticed that she was sweating. 'Must have had a nightmare or something' he thought to himself. "You ok? What happened in here?" "Erm… I had an… interesting dream is all." Raven said nerviously. "Well, do you want me to make you some tea? Mabey stay here a bit with you?" 'Arg, what are you saying! You think your gonna be able to not think about her when your staying with her… sitting on a bed!' Robin thought, screaming in his mind. "Alright, you can stay for a while." 'Raven… you idiot, how can you let him stay here! You'll go insane with lust!' Raven's mind was also going insane screaming.

Silence, the room was totally silent. But not your normal scary silence, or no one's home right now silence. This was an awkward silence that they both hoped would break soon. "So, what was the dream about?" Robin said, finally breaking the utter silence. "You go first, your dream must have been better." Raven knew exactially what that dream was about, but she wasn't going to say something about it! "Erm… well it was… hey, I asked first! You go!" "I asked second, and second is better than first so you go!" 'How cheesy was that.' Oh shut up! Raven said fighting her thoughts silently. "Fine," Robin couldn't resist her and didn't want to see her upset "it was about… you." 'That's it, now just say you want her and get this whole thing going.' Shut the hell up! "Me? Why? What happened?" Raven decided to play around til she got it out of him. 'Mabey if you do you can have a little fun after!' Just shut up! "Well, we were" 'go on just say it' "playing a game…" 'Say IT you fool!' Would you stop! "What game?" She just had to get it out of him! Who knew how far it could go from there… "Well it was fun…" 'Sure is' "we were… having" 'Out with it boy!' By now Robin was nervous and sweating like crazy. Raven realized how embarrassed he was and interrupted. 'Tell him what the game was… you know damn well' "Oh I know we were having sex in the dream! I just want him to say it!" "Erm…" Raven quickly covered her mouth. She said something a bit to loud. "How did you know!" Robin then covered his mouth. There the sat in Raven's room, embarrassed and covering their mouths.

"Well… um you know how I can read people's minds right?" Raven said quietly. "You read my mind?" "No, it just happens in my sleep sometimes. Especially when I think of someone a lot." She said almost whispering. "You've been thinking about me?" Robin said with quite a lot of interest. "Well… erm… how do you explain the dream in the first place?" "I guess I was thinking about you too…" At that point Raven wanted to remove that god damned mask to see if he'd really meant was he said. She'd definitely see it in his eyes. Then her prayers were answered. Robin slowly took off his mask, as if he could read her mind, revealing his shining green eyes. 'Damn it… how can I resist him now!' He slowly leaned in to kiss her and she leaned in as well. It was such an amazing kiss, they couldn't believe it. Robin felt himself harden. He never had felt himself this hard before. If he didn't relieve himself soon, he might pop! He slowly pushed Raven so she'd be lying on the bed, Robin on top. He slowly took off her top, and she had no resistance to it. He stared at her perfect breasts for a minute, as she blushed watching him. He finally started massaging them and sucking on one, then the other. Raven moaned and arched her back. This made him harden even more. He moaned from the feeling that overtook him. He then removed him clothing, as she removed what was left of her clothing. Robin started to position himself on top of her when suddenly Raven's alarm clock rang. "It's 6:30 already! We have to get dressed before the others see us!" Raven pushed him off her and scrambled to get dressed, as did Robin. When they were finished Robin rushed into the bathroom cursing under his breath. He had to relieve himself somehow... the only way he could now.

The other Titans woke up, seeing raven sitting in her room, looking completely frantic, and her room a huge mess. They also heard faint moaning coming from the bathroom. Mabey Robin ate something that didn't agree with him… oh well.


	2. An Unsusspected Visitor

**Thanks to those who've reviewed! This is my first fic, so I hope you like it! Well, remember to review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, or any of the characters!**

A few hours went by and it was quiet… well aside from Beast Boy and Cyborg screaming like hell. Raven and Robin shared awkwardness all morning, not speaking much, and hiding from each other. "I want tofu!" "Yuck, tofu! I want bacon!" "What's wrong with tofu?" Beast Boy and Cyborg were fighting over breakfast… again. Raven was sipping her tea with a book in her hand. It seemed as though she was reading but she couldn't pay attention to anything but Robin. 'I can't believe we almost…' Raven's thoughts were interrupted by a loud knock on the door. "I will get the door!" Starfire said, cheerful as always. There was no one at the door when Starfire opened it. Then something suddenly appeared as if invisible! "Hello Titans! My name is Glick and I'm here for Robin." Glick was tall, about 6'2, he had messy silver hair, and deep green eyes. "What do you want with Robin?" Beast boy replied confused. "He is finally of age for his training." "What training? It isn't even his birthday… how is he of age?" Cyborg said, wondering who this freak could have been. If you would just allow me inside I can explain everything to you. "Keep on guard, Titans." Robin whispered.

"I come from a hidden society in a cave far off in Asia. We pick certain boys before they are born to be a member of your society, and train to become strong, brave, and a fearless fighter. There are certain things we have to see in them, such as determination. How we see this is a secret only the fighters know. Robin is of age because today is his half birthday. The age to begin training is 17 and a half, which is the age Robin has finally reached." Glick said, now looking around to see the Titans shocked faces. "I can't leave the Titans! I'm there leader! We need each other!" Robin said in total shock. "But Robin, we also need you. You see, Prince Jerako, our leader has become deadly ill. We need to find a new prince to rule out of all those trained this year. Because of the leaders before us, one of you is destined to be king, we must find out whom." "And if I'm not the true leader?" Robin wondered. "Well if you are not, you'll go through training for a year, and are free to go back to your friends after that." "Erm…" "Just think of it this way, Robin. If you go, you'll be even more powerful when you come back. I also forgot to mention that you get to take one person with you to keep you company." "Only one person!" They all replied in unison. "Yes, only one, and it is Robin's decision to make." "Well, I guess is would be good for the team if I did go… and only for a year." Robin's brain was at work. "Yes friend Robin! That would be good, and you deserve some alone time!" Starfire said, trying to cheer up the Titans. "Yeah man! You work hard all the time." Beast Boy said. "You should go, but don't forget us." Cyborg replied. "But we must leave today, as soon as possible! We must finish your training in exactially a year, and you have a lot to learn! "WHAT!" Robin screamed, almost having a heart attack. "Quickly, go pack and decide who you are bringing!"

For the rest of the day the Titans were a mess. All upset and worried for Robin, and pondering who he was going to bring with him. 'I can't bring Starfire, she'll get in my way. Beast Boy might get annoying. Cyborg would be cool to be around. And… Raven… I'll go crazy without her! That's it, I know who I have to bring…'


End file.
